Doble testimonio de un amor
by NariInverse
Summary: Sherlock y John hablan un poco de la relación que tuvieron, sin saber que llegarían a la misma media y mismas conclusiones. Fc participante de la actividad especial del día "Johnlock" por parte del foro I m Sherlocked. Slash. Oneshot. Johnlock.


_Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Arthur Conan Doyle._

__Este fanfic forma parte de los festejos del "Johnlock Day" del foro "I am SHER locked__".__

_Hola de nuevo, vengo con otro oneshot, uno conmemorativo. Espero les guste._

* * *

><p>Doble testimonio de un amor.<p>

**_Ya lo dije ¿no lo he dicho? Espera, déjame dar un trago a la cerveza. ¿Cómo no? ¡si tú ya vas por la sexta! Es mi quinta, es la quinta… Cierto ¡cierto! No es necesario que lo sigas reclamando, ¿no lo he dicho? Prometí contarlo. No creo que sea el momento adecuado ¡está bien! Lo haré, pero no esperes nada al respecto. ¿Bromeas? ¡claro que lloraré mientras te cuento la historia! Voy a estar bien. Voy a estar bien…_**

**_¿Has llegado a pensar que hay momentos en tu vida de los cuales no puedes escapar? Aunque fueras a un universo paralelo e intentaras cambiar las cosas hay hechos que pasarán hagas lo que hagas. Bueno, eso es lo que yo pienso y siento del día que conocí a Sherlock. Era simplemente… simplemente pasaría, tú sabes a qué me refiero. Aunque no viera ese día a Mike, terminaría conociendo a Sherlock y (suspiro) claro, hubiera pasado todo lo que sucedió…_**

**_Te digo que estoy bien maldita sea. Ok, ok, estoy tranquilo, estoy tranquilo. Pídeme otra cerveza por favor._**

**_¿Qué te puedo decir? Ese primer momento nunca se olvida. Podría olvidar todo en mi vida, hasta mi propio nombre, pero jamás cuando conocí a Sherlock Holmes. Puedo tal vez no tener las palabras suficientes, pero desde que lo conocí se convirtió en la mejor persona que conocí en toda mi vida, el mejor hombre, tan valiente y… enamorado ¿yo? ¡ja! Bromeas…_**

Ese momento fue el primero que se antepuso a todos los demás, mi necesidad por tener un compañero, la necesidad de John por seguir en acción, era lo más lógico, ese primer momento nunca se olvida. John entrando al laboratorio junto con Stamford, con su cuerpo temblando, completamente tenso. Así son los militares que vuelven por heridas de su servicio, es la necesidad, la culpabilidad, esos sujetos son realmente extraños.

La necesidad de John era lo que necesitaba, lo demostró la misma noche que fue que decidimos vivir bajo el mismo techo. Su precisión en ese disparo. Increíble. Pero yo sabía cual era la píldora correcta, que de eso no quede duda. Sin duda alguna hubo una gran coordinación desde un inicio. Clara amistad naciente, no era como para haber llevado las cosas a un extremo. Ahí es donde no logré controlar la situación. Después de haber tenido un único amigo en el colegio y de haber enterrado en lo más profundo las sensaciones y sentimientos, no tuve la necesidad de saber que era tener un amigo, no me interesaba la gente, el único interés que provocaba la gente en mí era el evidente hecho de que pudieran estar involucrados en algún caso de interés. Después de servir eran aburridos. Sin embargo, al verme en la necesidad de convivir con alguien tuve que desenterrar algunos sentimientos. Todo iba perfectamente, hasta que John salió con su acto de alta moralidad y afectividad. ¡Sé cuál era la píldora buena! Siendo sincero ¿desde cuándo alguien se había preocupado por mí? No cuenta mi madre, ni mi padre, menos Mycroft y su extraña forma de "cuidarme". Este acto noble por parte de John Watson me ahogó en una sofocante y extraña alegría. Calidez extraña y abstracta. Esta es una risa. Por supuesto que no conocía las debilidades químicas que me había provocado el singular doctor. Aquella sensación, la que me provocó al conocerlo, esa empatía y posteriormente esa química, hacen que ese día, el 29 de enero, fuera inolvidable. Ese primer momento jamás se olvida.

**_Siempre antepuse a Sherlock ante otras cosas, lo acepto, así es esto, simplemente no podía evitarlo, creo que me había hechizado incluso antes de saberlo. No te burles, te lo digo claramente como lo siento… o sentía ¿cómo comenzó todo? Debes de saber que se dio un acontecimiento fuera de lo normal, una ocasión en la que pensé que posiblemente el trabajo de Sherlock no era el amor de su vida. Irene Adler. La Mujer, así se refería el mismo Holmes hacia ella. Juraba que mi amigo estaba enamorado de ella y quería a fuerza de todo confirmarlo, sin saber de manera consciente que aquello me producía un extraño dolor ¿Qué se te hace gracioso todo esto? ¡ah! Ya han de estar completamente borrachos. Hasta después, cuando Mycroft Holmes me mostró el teléfono de la difunta Adler, mi corazón dio un brinco de felicidad. Intenté ocultar una sonrisa con la acción de tomar té. Cuando Sherlock me imploró por el celular esa felicidad se vio sepultada ¿cómo era posible de que sintiera algo por él? No podía sentirme mal por la muerte de esa mujer. Era injusto para Sherlock y yo me aliviaba y al mismo tiempo entristecía por verlo así. Ese mismo día me dije a mí mismo que el jamás llegaría a sentir algo por mí… ¿qué dices? ¿qué gana la gente preguntándose si soy o no gay? ¡claro que no lo soy! ¡calla! (risas) ¿Sherlock? Pues… es un caso único, solamente me he sentido atraído por un hombre y bueno, sabes su nombre. Después de ese día me detuve un momento de mi vida a pensar sobre todo y era simple, estaba ahí, reo que había sido flechado. ¿Lo del taxista? No. Yo creo que fue después. Ahora que lo dices, no me había detenido a recordar a Sherlock solamente el día que nos conocimos ¿qué recuerdo de él? Un ojo en el microscopio, ojo caleidoscópico, pasando del gris al verde al mismo tiempo. Una nariz fina, delicada, en equilibrio con esos pómulos tan finos, como de escultura. El hombre que tenía enfrente, todo él tan perfecto, el traje, los rizos (suspiro). Sí, sientes razón, no lo niego, sigo totalmente enamorado. Los momentos que pasé con Sherlock fueron los mejores de mi vida hasta ahora, simplemente no pueden llegar ustedes y decirme de la noche a la mañana que supere todo, si ni saben cual fue toda la historia que dejamos atrás. ¿Quieres que la cuente? Yo creo que es demasiado a contar. Claro que estuvimos juntos, no fue demasiado tiempo, pero al final fue el mejor, sin duda el mejor._**

Claro que yo sabía de los sentimientos de John hacia mí, no seas idiota. Era tan notorio, aunque era perfectamente cubierto por la amistad, aunque bueno, creo que John era lo suficientemente obvio como para que la gente dijera que la razón de su homosexualidad era yo. No vamos a hablar de si John es o no gay, ese es un tema sin importancia. Lo importante aquí es cómo fue que terminamos ¿juntos? A John le gusta esa palabra, yo pienso que por dos personas que saben sus sentimientos y los comparten de vez en cuando no es forzoso a que permanezcan juntos, las relaciones así están condenadas a perecer con el tiempo.

Si preguntan quien tuvo la culpa de que todo saliera a la luz, yo alzaría la mano. Lo tenía todo simplemente calculado, sabría que no iba a fallar, el lenguaje corporal de John me dijo que tenía las de ganar y bueno, gané. Entrar en detalles está de más. ¡Quítame esa cara de encima! No diré ni una palabra, como diría la gente normal, es una cuestión comprometedora.

**_Solamente puedo resumirte, no pienso decirte cómo maldita sea sucedió todo, aunque fue demasiado rápido, febril y… ¡qué no lo diré!_**

Bien, bien, tu mirada de perro atropellado pidiendo ayuda me ha conmovido. John llegó frustrado de una cita, aunque jamás supe que había sucedido por su propia boca, pude saber prácticamente todos los detalles del fracaso. No lo diré, me conoces Mycroft, deduces incluso mejor que yo, es estúpido y aburrido que te lo diga a ti. Ok. Sus hombros estaban caídos, normalmente podría pensar que estaba relajado, pero la cabeza gacha dice otra cosa, sí, es obvio, decepción. Los puños, ligeros, pero tensos, no el temblor, ya sabes que el temblor es falta de acción. Los zapatos llenos de lodo, había caminado de vuelta para deshacerse de su enojo.

Lo miré de reojo y le pregunté que tenía, ya sabemos cómo es John y su humor de mujer cuando algo le molesta, me dijo que me alejara, que quería estar solo y que yo no comprendía la situación. Podría no haberla comprendido, pero me sostuvo la mirada de manera insistente, con eso llegué a la conclusión de que me necesitaba pero que jamás lo aceptaría. Me quedé cerca de un minuto pensando que hacer, John me miró extrañado y esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Me dije tanto en mi interior, una parte de mí quería ir hacia John y demostrarle que yo comprendía, que estaba así porque había sido él quien había rechazado a la mujer en curso y no viceversa. La otra parte me gritaba que me fuera de ahí, que no era el momento, que nunca llegaría a pesar de la tensión creciente entre los dos, que la heterosexualidad de John era más fuerte. Creo que ganó mi parte débil, terminé posando mis labios en los de John.

**_Creo que si no hubiera sido por la extraña y casi enferma iniciativa de Sherlock, nada hubiera pasado. Te lo digo, fue realmente extraño, simplemente le dije que no estaba de humor, se quedó como 2 minutos ahí pasmado sin decir algo o mover un músculo y después se me fue encima, me besó, así de simple, solo porque sí. No debo negarte (risa) que fue el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida ¿qué siguió después? Eres demasiado imprudente, ¿conoces la palabra "privacidad"? no, al menos de lo que siguió no podrás sacar de mí ni una palabra, mejor pídeme otra cerveza…_**

Me subestimas hermano, por supuesto que sabía besar antes de ese oportuno momento y puedo asegurarte que a John le gustó, me abrazó y comenzaron sus manos a jugar con mi espalda. Yo me sentí un poco pesado… ¿realmente quieres detalles? Ok, bien, bajo tu propio riesgo. Detalles, detalles, ¡ah! Mycroft no tenías que pedir detalles, gordo. Los labios, hablo de los de John eran pequeños, delgados, de por sí siempre los tiene muy rígidos. Bueno, su delgadez era… ¿embriagante? Lo disfruté demasiado, era el beso que ya tenía tiempo buscando. El resultado fue bueno, demasiado bueno, de hecho. John perdió su timidez y a los pocos minutos me mostró al buen doctor experto en citas y besar mujeres. ¿Cómo me las apañe? Bueno, la imitación, si John aceleraba moviendo su lengua y abrazando la mía, yo hacía lo mismo, pero claro, algunos movimientos después. Pensaba que John estaba dolido, normalmente cuando le dolía una pérdida amorosa desaparecía por bastante tiempo en su cuarto, ahí fue cuando comprobé que tan fuerte era nuestra debilidad del uno para con el otro. No te burles, sé que lo harás, de todas formas no me importa, no recuerdo cómo fue que terminamos en el cuarto de John, seguíamos con esos besos intensos parecidos a los de las películas que a él le gusta ver algunas veces. ¡Ajá! Noto que te diviertes a expensas mías, era algo que todo el mundo ya sospechaba, es demasiado obvio, hasta un idiota se hubiese dado cuenta, mándale preguntar a Anderson por favor.

**_Creo que Sherlock consiguió desconectarse de su cerebro esa tarde, no tengo razones para entrar en detalles, ya dije que no pienso decir nada de esa noche, solamente fue que… fuera de lo normal. Sherlock no siendo Sherlock, suena tonto ¿no crees? Así fue. Si pudiera contrastarlo con el primer momento que lo vi a ese momento, conocí un hombre sensible y… que sólo salía en esas ocasiones (risa de John, nerviosa y nostálgica). Creo que lo que puedo resaltar es que Sherlock temblaba, sí, estaba temblando. Como un adolescente._**

John temblaba, era como un chiste, él el experto en esas experiencias, temblando ante mi mano segura en su (risas) ¿es gracioso esto para ti? Tu querías que lo contara. Ya sé, debo de recurrir el lenguaje vulgar. Seguía, no me distraigas. ¿Cómo fue que terminamos desnudos y en el cuarto de John? No sé si decidí anular el recuerdo o fue debido al embriagante momento. Recuerdo a John besándome, la cicatriz del hombro de él, la piel delgada suave, ligeramente tostada, primero olor a un perfume barato pero de buen gusto, champú, detergente. Después los mismos olores perdiéndose lentamente con la esencia del momento, saliva, sudor, fluidos. John sobre mí, porque debo de admitirlo, me dejé ser. Eso, de estar unido a una persona físicamente es extraño, agradable, como si todo fuera bien, al menos así me sentí con John. En un éxtasis tal, que sentía que moriría de sobredosis. No puedo explicarlo claramente.

**_Fue… indescriptible, sinceramente ¡genial! Maldición, de solo recordarlo…_**

John me tranquilizó, en realidad el que temblaba era yo, sentía nervios, no sé, era raro. Me besó una vez más, dirigió nuestro peso hacia la cama. Nunca dejó de besarme, no entiendo el porqué de tanto beso. Sus manos firmes fueron jugando con cada poro de mi piel.

**_Debo de mencionar la lechosa piel de Sherlock, tan suave…_**

Llegó hasta mi pene medio erecto, se entretuvo usando una mano mientras que la otra seguía jugando con la piel de mi pecho y cuello. Creo que fue un golpe duro para mi cuerpo, el cual había estado perfectamente controlado por años. Con un simple rose de John comencé a ser una víctima entre manos profesionales, estimulando de más mi cuerpo. Después de un tiempo simplemente no lo pude contener ¡Sí, esto es un rostro sonrojado! Tú maldito gordo. Caí rendido ante el grito desesperado de mi propia necesidad. La necesidad de John, de su piel, el contacto… Lo tomé de sus nalgas, la razón fue el líquido pre seminal que escurría hacia mi abdomen, el de John claro, el mío estaba siendo fusionado con las esencias de su mano. Simplemente pedía a gritos silenciosos mayor proximidad. Mordí a John en el hombro, cerca de su cicatriz, le dejé una divertida marca que aún recuerdo deliciosamente. Pegué mi nariz a su piel mientras uníamos nuestros cuerpos sin la enfermiza necesidad de una penetración, aunque claro, después no diría lo mismo por entrar a dichoso interior humano. Seguía. El cambio de olores era hermoso, el sudor de ambos logrando una infusión nueva y deliciosa. Mi lengua en su piel, su piel contra la mía.

**_Por respeto a su memoria mejor, en vez de contarte todo, te diré que fue cómo la noche de sexo más casta de la historia._**

**_Más memorable fue nuestro último amanecer juntos._**

John gustaba algunas madrugadas de subir a la azotea y ver salir el sol… aburrido.

**_Teníamos las manos entrelazadas, mi cabeza apoyada en su hombro, momento mágico y único. El naranja rojizo del amanecer tocando los cabellos de Sherlock, yo traía puesto su abrigo. Nunca pensé que unas horas después Moriarty fuera a tirar toda esa vida abajo, sin Sherlock… sin nada. Necesito tiempo. Espera._**

De haber sabido que esa madrugada iba a ser la última que estaría con John la hubiera aprovechado al máximo. Le habría dicho tantas cosas… necesito tiempo. Espera.

**_Pasé muchas cosas con Sherlock, casos, anécdotas, podrías hacer de mi vida una tragicomedia, así fue y me encantó._**

Lamento haber arruinado la vida de un hombre, el mejor hombre. Lo sabes ¿cierto? Aunque cuando vuelva y no sea posible, seguiré amando a John, en silencio.

**_Sé que hay otro mundo, otra vida después de esta, aunque Sherlock lo niegue yo creo en eso. Él me espera ahí, un lugar para los dos, sé que me espera, viviré lo mejor para poder llegar a él feliz de haber vivido._**

Pensará en tonterías de otra vida y cosas así… de haber muerto en verdad lo estaría esperando, lo haría llegar en ropa interior. Me encanta John con mi bata puesta y su ropa interior.

**_(Risa nerviosa acompañada de llanto) Rompí el tarro, lo siento ¡maldición! No sabes cuánto lo extraño._**

Sigo siendo débil por John, Mycroft. No sabes cuanto lo extraño.

**_Pasamos tantas cosas juntos._**

De todo lo que pasamos, una cosa resalta sobre las demás.

**_De todo lo que hicimos, pasamos, compartimos, hay algo, lo más importante de todo, sin ese momento jamás habría pasado todo lo demás._**

El bastón de John, esa cosa resaltaba, jamás lo volví a ver, ese maldito y crea inútiles bastón.

_**Ese primer momento jamás se olvida**/_Ese primer momento jamás se olvida.

* * *

><p>Lestrade terminó su novena cerveza. No tenía palabras, sabía que hubo algo entre John y Sherlock, pero apenas tenía la idea de qué tan profundo, pasional y sincero había sido ese amor. Sin decir nada se levantó y abrazó a John.<p>

Mycroft alzó una ceja, le comentó a su hermano que no esperaba tanta humanidad de su parte. Sherlock lo maldijo. Se estrecharon las manos y el hombre del paraguas entró a su avión a volver a su trabajo y asegurarse de que John Watson esperara vivo a Sherlock Holmes.

FIN.

* * *

><p><em>Eso fue todo, no me salió fluff y enserio que lo intenté. Espero les gustara esta pequeña historia. No olviden dejar un review n.n. Hasta la próxima.<em>


End file.
